


Ravaged

by theonewhohums



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Humor, Romance, soul's a dumbass pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: The pizza delivered to Soul's door was an actual godsend. Too bad it wasn't actually his.





	

The pizza guy standing on Soul's doorstep was a literal godsend. After being holed up in his home for three days with the flu, he couldn't recall the last time he had eaten real food that wasn't chicken soup. He didn't question where the large pizza came from or ask how it was paid for, just passed the delivery boy and five dollar tip and accepted the pie with open arms.

He set the box down on the coffee table in his living room and flipped open the lid, revealing the most gorgeous Meat Lover's pizza he'd seen in his life. Soul didn't even bother to swipe away the drool that dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, just dove in. After practically inhaling the first slice, Soul slowed down a little to appreciate the flavor of the second. By the fourth, he had practically reached nirvana. Pizza had never tasted so good.

He was reaching for his fifth slice when he heard his doorbell ring. Soul half-expected a Jimmy Johns worker to be there to offer him a sandwich free of charge as well.

Instead he found his new neighbor standing on his stoop, offering him a polite smile. She had a book in her hand, like she was reading before she decided to pay Soul a visit and couldn't be bothered to put the novel down. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of forest green that he had never seen on another person before, and her hair was pulled into two endearing pigtails low on her head. She was adorable, and Soul wondered why he never bothered talking to her before this.

"You rang?" he asked, leaning against his doorjamb and trying to sound suave.

"Yeah, I noticed that a pizza delivery truck just pulled away from our block, and I was wondering if he gave you my pizza by mistake." She smiled again and thumped her palm against her forehead. "Stupid me keeps putting the wrong address on everything. My last apartment was number 42D, so I keep writing 4242 instead of 4241 on all of my delivery receipts."

The suave-facade quickly faded when Soul came to realize that the half of a Meat Lover's pizza that was being digested inside of him was never his to begin with. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a godsend, because now the cute girl-next-door was here to retrieve her food, but half of it had just hit his lower intestine.

Soul fumbled a bit. "Uh…yeah. See, the thing about that is—"

Soul had straightened up, pushing himself off the doorjamb to talk to the girl properly, but once her vision was unobstructed, he could see in her eyes that it was all over.

Those beautiful forest green eyes were currently glancing over his shoulder and looking at the open pizza box in the center of his living room, right in plain sight.

"Is that MY PIZZA?" the girl practically shouted, causing Soul to flinch. Without preamble, she shouldered past Soul and entered his home without permission, stomping over to his coffee table and staring at what was left of her pie. "You ATE IT?"

"I didn't know—!"

Before Soul could get out a proper explanation, he was being savagely beaten by the novel in the girl's hands. She brought the spine down on his head, hard, and raised it back up to bludgeon him again. "You didn't pay for it, you moron! Why would you think it was yours!"

"I'm an idiot! I'm sorry! Please stop with the book!" he said pathetically, trying to push her away. Her persistence with that novel would have been impressive if Soul wasn't the one getting concussed by it.

She stopped finally, apparently happy that she had beaten at least half of Soul's brain cells to mush in a less than a minute's time. Those forest green eyes focused hard on him again, and while Soul was still enthralled by them, mostly he was just terrified.

"What can I do to make it up to you? Do you want the other half of the pizza?"

The girl practically growled at him. Soul took that as a no.

"I-I could buy you another one? With a side of breaksticks?"

She glared at him for a moment, then at what was left of her original pizza. "Fine. But make it cinna-stix."

"Deal," he said, relieved that she had agreed on the terms and didn't go back to abusing him with that damn book.

Soul took out his phone and swiped a few times until he made it to the contacts screen. He handed the phone to her. "Here, put your number in my phone so I can call you when your food gets here."

She did so, begrudgingly, then handed it back to him. Maka. Her name was Maka.

Maka was suddenly thrusting her phone in his face as well. "In case I need to contact you for when you inevitably try to steal my food again."

"I wasn't trying—" Soul stopped. He supposed it didn't matter. Either way, he was exchanging numbers with the pretty girl next store. All in all, maybe that pizza was a godsend, for letting Soul meet this adorable girl with such a fiery personality. Maybe something good would come of it.

Even if she did label him in her phone as "Hungry Hungry Hippo."

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published 3/25/15)


End file.
